


Hey, I Love U

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy
Summary: I don't know what to say. I'll continue this work later...





	

I Love U, baby. I ever Will. Why do you do this to me?  
Don't you know I need You? Don't you know you're my everything? My special lovely boy... I need ya. Every day, every Night, all the time. Don't you know you make me happy? You make all my dreams come true.  
My best and most beautyful dreams. 

You do this to me because you know you have me any time you want, right? Yes, you do.  
I need your affection, the protection of your embrace.  
I want you to get well soon, okay? I want to see you without any pain, totally free and well. I love you.

Our love was the best thing I've ever had.And I need you. I want to fulfill all your dreams.

 

I'm yours, all yours, only yours, and yours forever.

You know I can not run after you. It's not correct on my part. But I can not stand this isolation. talk to me please. I need you in my life. The only thing that keeps me alive is the hope that you give me. Talk to me, please. That's all I need.


End file.
